


Terrible mistake

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Peteeves (Peter Pettigrew/Peeves) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: More so than he ever could have imagined.
Relationships: Peeves/Peter Pettigrew
Series: Peteeves (Peter Pettigrew/Peeves) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095938





	Terrible mistake

Our tale begins near Malfoy Manor where Lord Voldemort is temporarily stationed. His most loyal servant, Peter Pettigrew is secretly meeting up with his boyfriend under the cover of dark.

Peeves asked, "What's wrong, Petey?"

Peter muttered, "I've... made a terrible mistake."

Peeves quietly said, "You've seen the light, at long last."

Peter merely nodded in reply.

Peeves frowned. "Is he aware of it?"

Peter admitted, "I'm not sure yet."

Peeves reassured him, "It'll all be just fine. If he hasn't even noticed it, then there's absolutely no way he could ever even blame you for it."

Peter shook his head, wringing his hands. "This is all my fault, I must go before he returns. Merlin speed, my dearest Peevesy."


End file.
